


Happily Ever After...Maybe

by Gerec



Series: Xavierine Actors AU [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Feelings, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Logan and Charles are finally together, after ten years of going back and forth and back again. Now the studio wants Charles and his ex-lover Erik Lehnsherr to make a sequel to the Academy Award winning ’First Class’, and with a part tailor-made for Logan too.Add in a new studio head who just wants to dominate Awards Season, a talented if slightly crazy director, and a pitched battle on social media between their respective fanbases and the shoot for ’Days of Future Past’ is guaranteed to be one giant shit show.Sequel toFrom Lovers to Friends and Back Again.





	1. Chapter 1

“No, no way. Not gonna happen.”

He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve  _this_ , to have the Xavier siblings conspiring against him, sitting side by side and grinning at him from across the table. He looks from the contract in his hand, to Raven’s confident smirk, and finally at the soft smile playing across Charles’ lips…

…lips that Logan wants very desperately to taste, and would happily do so if they weren’t in a room full of other people. People who happen to be enjoying the restaurant’s quiet and romantic atmosphere, which is what Logan was doing with Charles until Raven showed up out of the blue to crash their anniversary dinner.

“You can’t be serious,” Raven says, plucking the champagne glass out of Logan’s hand and taking a long sip before licking her lips. “This role is  _perfect_ for you. It was written  _for_  you. It’s the long awaited sequel to an Oscar winning movie, a movie that won  _Charles_  a Best Actor Oscar, you remember don’t you? And you get to play his new love interest! All while getting a nice paycheck, and the chance to work with one of the best directors in Hollywood! Seriously, Howlett this is a no brainer. As your agent, I’m going to have to insist that you do the movie.”

Logan shakes his head and frowns, though he does smile when Charles reaches over and squeezes his hand. “Let me ask you something…is Lehnsherr in the movie?”

Raven rolls her eyes. “Well yes, of course he is! It’s a sequel to ‘First Class’, and the story is about his character’s unexpected return to the School ten years later so yeah…he kind of needs to be a part of it.”

“And he’s okay with it? He signed on, to do a movie… _this_  movie? With Charles?” 

He looks over at Charles, who seems surprisingly zen about the whole thing. (The whole thing being the fact that he will soon be co-starring in a movie with his ex-lover, a movie that’s a sequel to the one where he and Lehnsherr met, hooked up, embarked on a grand love affair and set Hollywood’s gossip mill on fire, before exploding spectacularly in a ball of flaming wreckage that left Charles too emotionally scarred to date another actor for YEARS). 

Charles sighs. “The contract was for a three picture deal, so Erik and I are both obligated to do this sequel. It’s really only a surprise that it’s taken the studio this long to greenlight it. I suppose with everything that… _happened_  they probably thought it best to let it sit for a while.”

“Fine,” he replies, “I get why you have to do it. But why do you want  _me_  to do it? You know how I feel about Lehnsherr–” 

“Who doesn’t?” Raven snarks.

“–so why would you want me anywhere near that guy? It’s a recipe for disaster, you both know it.”

“Well, because you’re perfect for the role, as Raven said,” Charles replies, rubbing his thumb slowly against the palm of Logan’s hand, and leaning just a little closer, tilting his head slightly so he can see the bite mark that’s barely covered by his collar. Minx. “You’d make an amazing groundskeeper to my headmaster. We get to play secret lovers, and the script is wonderful, dealing not only with the homophobia of the time but also with the class differences. And I love working with you…you _know_ you’re my favorite co-star.”

“Fuck,” he mutters. “I’m going to say yes, aren’t I? You two are such manipulative assholes.”

Charles just grins at him, leaning across the table to give him a quick kiss while Raven waves the waiter over and orders a third glass and another bottle of champagne. This is going to be a complete shit show, he thinks, as he watches the siblings laugh and flirt with the poor waiter, because even though he and Charles are happy and in love now, there’s no guarantee that having Lehnsherr’s presence in their lives again won’t throw them all into a fucking tailspin.

“Don’t frown, it’ll give you wrinkles,” Raven chides, as she grabs her glass and raises it for a toast. “Also, you owe me a bonus.”

“What? Why?”

Raven grins at him, sharp and feral, and oh this is either going to be really good, or really, really bad. “Guess who you get to punch in this movie? Go ahead, I’ll give you three guesses.”

“No.” He looks at Charles, who grins and nods his head. “Really?”

“Really,” Charles agrees, “I just read the new script.”

“Hank McCoy penned the screenplay,” Raven adds with a satisfied smirk. “I might have ‘encouraged’ him to put it in, for plot reasons of course.”

He downs his entire glass of champagne in one go, and then holds it out to a giddy Raven for a refill. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” Logan replies, meaning the words he says next with every fiber of his being. “And I can’t _wait_  to punch that smug bastard right in the face.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles seduces Logan. And they have a conversation about Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating goes up for this chapter! NSFW

Logan is tugging his shirt over his head when Charles exits the ensuite bathroom and says, very casually, like he’s merely commenting on the weather outside –

“I want you to fuck me, Logan," Charles says breathlessly. "Hard, on my hands and knees. I want to come just from the feel of your cock inside of me, spreading me wide, fucking me open.”

“What the—” Logan stammers, his shirt tangling around his head and his arms as the image of it – Charles on the bed, his back arched and Logan buried to his balls inside that pert ass – burns sudden and visceral through his entire body, heading straight for his already half hard cock. He struggles out of the damn thing, nearly ripping it in half as Charles laughs, and turns to find him completely nude and terribly amused, leaning against the wall and stroking himself slowly and oh so seductively.

“That was _not nice_ ,” he snarls, picking Charles up and throwing him over his shoulder, before tossing him onto their overly large bed. “You are the worst tease, you know that?”

“You love it,” Charles taunts, as he sprawls backwards onto the sheets and spreads his legs wide, letting Logan see – _fucking shit_ – that he’s wet and practically dripping, lube glistening from where he’s obviously prepped himself in the bathroom, while Logan had been on the phone with Kitty. “You love every slutty inch of me, from my pretty cock-sucking mouth to my perfect ass.”

There’s more to it of course, so much more than just sexual attraction between them, even from the start; Logan loves Charles for his sense of humor and his kind heart, as much as he loves the man’s stubbornness and his arrogant charm. But now is hardly the time to wax poetic about his lover when he’s spread out like a feast for the taking; Logan jumps on the bed and climbs on top, covering the entirety of Charles’ body with his own.

“You want it?” he whispers, tracing his lips against the shell of an ear, sending a shiver down Charles’ spine. He presses kisses everywhere; on Charles’ neck, his collarbone and down his chest, hands sliding to caress his hips before settling on either side of those spread thighs. “You want it nice and slow tonight? I can finger you while I suck your cock, let you come down my throat. Or I can flip you over and slide into you, push you down and fuck you ‘til you scream my name. What’s it going to be, Chuck?”

Charles laughs, and nudges his side, tickling him with the heel of his foot. “Normally, I’d say I want it all. But I’ve been waiting all night for this…I want you to get in me now, Logan. Give me everything you’ve got.”

And that’s a challenge Logan is more than happy to take; he flips Charles over with a low growl, yanking on his hips and spreading him wide. Sliding two fingers in nets him a low groan; a third one makes Charles writhe beautifully on the bed, hands clutching at the sheets as Logan works him open.

“Come on, come on,” Charles urges, and it’s all Logan can do to shove his boxers off and reach for the lube on the night stand, fumbling some of it clumsily over his erection. He tosses the bottle away and lines himself up, still holding on to an impatient Charles, and pushes in.

“Fuck,” he pants, because god it feels _amazing_ , the tight clench as he slowly works his way in, watching his cock disappear inch by agonizing inch. He knows better than to stop, knows that Charles wants to _feel_ the stretch and burn, and doesn’t ease up until he’s balls deep and his whole body is pressed against his lover, skin to burning skin. He waits then, peppering slow kisses across shoulder blades, and behind Charles’ ear, until he can feel the tense muscles relax and Charles take a deep, even breath.

“Now,” Charles says, and that’s Logan’s cue to move, to pull out gently and then slide all the way back in. He rocks his hips slowly, and Charles arches his back, and they keep a languid pace until Charles pushes up onto his hands and knees, and clenches around Logan, making him gasp.

And that’s all the signal Logan needs to dig in and pick up the pace; he grabs Charles and starts slamming his hips, pushing in and out of that tight heat, driving them both mad with the feel of it, so wild now and intense. Charles grunts and moans and begs so beautifully for more, and Logan is happy to give it to him, until they’re sweating and panting and cursing because fuck if it isn’t both _too much_ and _not enough_.

He reaches around for Charles’ cock, working it in time to his thrusts, making Charles keen and buck against him, shouting his name. It takes no more than a few strokes before Charles is coming, spilling in his hand, and then Logan is following him over the edge, pulsing hot and sticky in that luscious ass, collapsing on top of Charles with a long and pleasurable moan.

\---

Later, after they’ve cleaned themselves up and settled into bed, Logan decides to bring up the thing that’s been weighing on his mind all night since Raven brought up the contract and the upcoming shoot.

“Are you going to be okay? Working with Lehnsherr again, I mean?” Logan asks. He knows it’s been a long time since Charles’ relationship with Erik ended, but he also knows just how badly things went between them, having been there to witness some of the fallout.

Charles shifts to look up at him, rolling off of Logan’s chest onto his own pillow with a sigh. “It’s been years, and we’re both professionals. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“You don’t sound ‘fine’.”

Charles shrugs. “I don’t like it, but I have to do it. And at least I have you around to keep me sane right? As long as he doesn’t…look, I’ll keep my distance, and I’m sure he’ll do the same. There’s nothing he and I have to say to each other that hasn’t already been said. It’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” he agrees, ignoring the little voice telling him that Charles is clearly _not_ okay with being around Lehnsherr again. “We’ll get through it together. I’ll make sure of it.”

Charles smiles, and kisses him on the lips. “Thank you, darling. I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
